Trial And Error
by Mayuna
Summary: Roy Mustang before he was a colonel, before the Ishbal massacre, before he became a state alchemist, before he joined the military he was a ten year old boy obsessed with fire!


_Just a quick little story I thought up in my spare time. I thought I was kind of funny so maybe someone else will too. Don't get me wrong; I love Roy Mustang just as much as the next insane fan girl but as far as his talent goes….he's a glorified pyromaniac! Hence where I got this story from. Enjoy!_

"Roy dear! Maes is here to see you."

"Okay mom, I'm coming!" Roy yelled and bounded down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and found his friend standing by the back door.

"Hey man. You got the goods?" Roy asked smiling widely. Maes nodded.

"Yeah but this isn't…"

"Shhhh. We're going mom bye!" Roy said in a hurry, shoving open the screen door and grabbing Maes by the arm and dragging him away from his house.

"Look Roy, this isn't a good idea. I mean come on man; trees, dry grass…" Maes said.

"Oh waah. Why don't you cry to your mom about it?" He said taking a folded piece of paper from his pocket and opened it to reveal an elaborate array.

"I made this last night. Pretty hot, huh?" Roy asked showing it to Maes. Maes looked at it and shrugged.

"I really don't understand that stuff." He answered uninterested.

"You're not the first one to say that to me. A lot of people don't understand it and I guess that makes me different from other people." He said staring at the array.

"No what makes you different is that you like to play with fire." Maes stated matter of factly. Roy's young face broke into a devilish grin.

"Life is worth taking risks Maes and I'm going to teach myself how to bring my two loves together!" Roy said enthusiastically climbing on top of a rock in typical Roy pose.

"Let me guess what those are…." Maes said.

"Alchemy and fire!" Roy stated jumping down and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I knew it." Maes said sighing. The two boys walked on until they reached their fort.

"Okay Maes bring it out." Roy said his excitement building as each minute passed. Maes kneeled down on the ground while opening his backpack. He produced a gasoline torch and a black marker. Roy grabbed the marker and placed the array on the ground. He hurriedly drew it on the back of his hand and grabbed the torch. Maes backed up as his body began to tremble.

"Dude look we can't stay out with that thing for long. My dad will get pissed if he finds out I took it." Maes said more than a little afraid by the way Roy's eyes were twinkling as he inspected the torch.

"Relax man." He said distantly. Maes swallowed his breath and nodded his mouth drawn down. Roy's hands trembled as he held out the torch.

"Okay it's now or never. Theoretically this should work so now its experiment time." He said to himself to steady his nerves. He turned on the gas and flicked the flint stone creating a steady stream of fire. He stared at it for a while, its glow fascinated him; the warmth it emitted was like no other. Roy smiled bringing his array drawn hand close to it and snapped his fingers moving his hand upwards. Much to his amazement the flame followed his lead.

"Dude…" Maes said his eyes wide as Roy made the flame seemingly dance in circles around him with just a snap of his fingers.

"That's awesome man!" Maes said happily hypnotized by the way it moved.

"I wonder how high I can make it go." Roy wondered aloud snapping his fingers and bringing his hand up above his head in a tossing motion. The fire flew upwards until it was above the tree line. Roy's smile quickly faded as he saw the leaves blacken as the fire engulfed them.

"Uh-oh." Roy said softly.

"Roy you idiot!" Maes screamed at him pulling at his hair.

"You weren't saying that a minute ago Maes!" Roy retorted. The two boys looked at their surroundings for a moment before both ran screaming from the forest; Rou unfortunately dropped the torch. Once by the safety of Roy's house again the boys sat on the back step breathing heavily as an explosion could be heard from the woods. Roy's mother ran to the door and covered her mouth horrified as the black smoke swirled into the sky.

"Roy get in the house this instant. Maes Hughes go home." She said opening the door and grabbing her son by the arm.

"Get to your room this instant Roy!" She ordered shakily. Roy sighed and heavily walked up the stairs slamming the door to his room. He opened his closet door and grabbed the lighter from his treasure box. He flicked it smiling at the warm glow of the flame.

"Trial and error."


End file.
